


Popsicle

by fuckthenaysayers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthenaysayers/pseuds/fuckthenaysayers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was inclined to agree, especially with how Ryan was sucking on the pop now. His lips wrapped around it, eyes locked on Ray which made the younger man pretty sure Ryan knew just what he was doing. Ray couldn't pull his eyes away, watching the pop go in and out, a drop of red trickling down Ryan's chin. Ray licked his lips a bit, flushing lightly when Ryan let pulled it out and smiled playfully at him.</p><p>"Close your eyes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popsicle

"Why is it so cold in here?"

Ray shivered as he entered the house, shocked at the sudden drop in temperature. Texas was at the hottest it'd been all summer so far, in the mid-90's at least outside. Even being outside for a few minutes was enough to make him sweat, regretting his decision to venture to the corner store for some ice cream when he was pretty sure it'd melted on his walk back.

The house had been sweltering, their central air broken for the past couple weeks and Geoff hadn't gotten around to calling someone for it yet. So Ray's only solace from the heat was lots of ice cream, cold drinks, and wearing as little clothes as possible. The lack of clothing only seemed to encourage Geoff to postpone getting it fixed, but Ray refused to wear more than a tank top and the flimsiest basketball shorts he could find.

So when he returned from getting ice cream to a house that had suddenly chilled to a cool 60-something degrees, he was a bit under-dressed for it. Ryan was in the living room, looking up from a book and smiling as the shivering younger man entered, looking confused and cold.

"I knew Geoff would never get around to fixing it since everyone tends to dress down when it's hot, but I couldn't take one more night of going to bed all sweaty."

"Oh yeah? Last I remember you like doing that a whole lot."

"That's a different kind of sweaty. If I'm choosing to exert myself, that's a totally different case. Either way we really shouldn't go without AC all summer."

"I guess so, but now I'm fucking freezing, plus this ice cream will go to waste now."

Ray whined a little, pulling a small wrapped ice pop out of the plastic bag he'd been holding.

"Does that really count as "ice cream"? Isn't it an ice pop?"

"Whatever, either way I don't really eat cold stuff when it's cold out."

"Then let me have it, I won't let it go to waste."

Ray tossed the bag onto the coffee table, the couple bags of chips inside crinkling quietly from the impact, walking over to the couch and handing Ryan the ice pop. He stood in front of the older man, who was sat in the middle of the couch, Ryan setting his book to the side as he took the cold treat and opened it.

"Oh wow, I remember these. Rockets, right?"

The ice pop was red, white, and blue, slightly shaped like their namesake, with a rounded tip. Ray shrugged a little, smiling lightly as Ryan gave it a taste.

"I always remembered them being called firecrackers. I think it's a brand thing."

"I always remembered them because they always seemed especially phallic, the name certainly didn't help."

Ray was inclined to agree, especially with how Ryan was sucking on the pop now. His lips wrapped around it, eyes locked on Ray which made the younger man pretty sure Ryan knew just what he was doing. Ray couldn't pull his eyes away, watching the pop go in and out, a drop of red trickling down Ryan's chin. Ray licked his lips a bit, flushing lightly when Ryan let pulled it out and smiled playfully at him.

"Close your eyes."

Ray did so immediately, not even thinking about it. Ryan leaned in, slipping the popsicle in through the extra-wide sleeve of Ray's tank, brushing it against a nipple. Ray's eyes popped open, the younger man jumping back and clutching his chest, laughing loudly.

"What the hell, Ry?"

"Take it off."

Ray was surprised at the sudden order, his cheeks still flushed as he saw the mischievous look in Ryan's eyes. His hands toyed with the hem of his shirt, unsure whether to obey.

"It's cold..."

He mumbled, causing Ryan to pick up the small remote with his free hand, pressing a button. The quiet of the central air flowing disappeared, and Ray realized he'd turned the AC off. Grabbing the neck of his shirt, he pulled his head out and then tugged it off, letting it fall to the floor beside him. Ryan smiled, pleased at Ray's willingness, leaning in and kissing the middle of the younger man's chest.

Ray was distracted by the gentle kiss, flinching slightly when Ryan surprised him by brushing the ice pop against his nipple again. He didn't pull away, letting Ryan tease him slowly, circling the dusky bud and perking it up from the cold. It started to melt a little, a droplet dribbling down Ray's chest.

"A-Ah, Ry-"

"I got it, I got it."

Ryan caught the drip halfway down, lapping up the trail it left and licking the nipple clean. He licked his lips after, smiling up at Ray.

"Sweet and salty. A lovely mixture."

"You creep, you like licking up my sweat?"

"Well, I've tasted your saliva and your semen already. Might as well go for the S body fluid trifecta."

Ray laughed a little, rolling his eyes at Ryan's weird logic. Ryan continued to tease his nipples, perking up the one he'd been leaving alone and tracing symbols with the ice pop, then licking them up. He stalled at a nipple, sucking it gently and kneading the bud between his teeth, coercing quiet gasps and noises from Ray, only pulling away when Ray was starting to whimper and there was a slight bulge in his shorts. Ryan smiled up at him, his free hand gently tracing the hem of Ray's shorts.

"I love how sensitive you are. Not many men are quite so sensitive with their nipples, foreplay is much more fun with guys like you."

"You might love it but it gets kinda annoying sometimes. Like when people tease you with a popsicle, for instance."

"Oh you disliked that? I guess I shouldn't continue then."

"Well, I dunno about that..."

Ray mumbled, the older man chuckling in reply and motioning for him to lean down a little, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. Ryan then continued to trail the melting pop over Ray's chest, letting the droplets trail down and dip down to Ray's shorts. Ray made a noise of disapproval, only quieting when Ryan pulled his shorts and boxers down, licking up the trails and letting the shorts drop to the floor. Kissing and licking his way down, Ryan carefully kissing all around before finally giving Ray the attention he wanted.

"Ryan..."

The younger man gasped quietly as the popsicle touched his cock, jolting with each brush against it, his stiff dick twitching slightly as the melted popsicle dripped down it. Eventually Ryan tired of it, pushing the pop back into its wrapper and turning his attention back to Ray, leaning in and licking his cock slowly. Ryan lapped his tongue over every inch he could, giving the aching member as much attention as he could without actually satisfying Ray, too happy with teasing him.

"Ry, please!"

Ray whined, making the older man chuckle and give in, his lips wrapping around Ray's cock like they had with the popsicle only a little while ago. He bobbed his head, expertly taking in all of the other's length, suckling happily as his hands groped and squeezed Ray's ass, exploiting the closeness and using the chance to feel up the plump butt as much as he could. He started moving quicker, off and on Ray as fast as he could, until Ray was grabbing at his hair in a desperate attempt to control the speed so he wouldn't come so fast.

He knew better then to pull, Ryan only went slower when they tried to force him. It was one of the reasons Ray was reluctant to agree from the start; Ryan loved to give tortuously long blow jobs. Ryan pulled his mouth off, kissing down Ray's thighs and gently nipping at his balls, pulling his attention to now focus solely on the fleshy globes, suckling and kissing them, lips curling with happiness as he heard Ray whimper his name. He continued lazily, a hand gripping Ray's cock and slowly pumping it as he devoted the rest of his attention to the balls.

"Ryyy, god, please!"

Ryan chuckled again, pulling away and returning his attention back to the aching dick in front of him, sucking hard, his fingers digging lightly into Ray's hips as he steadied himself. Ray's grips tightened on the older man's hair, his face screwing up as he reached the edge. Grunting Ryan's name, Ray reached his limit, spilling his seed into the other's mouth. Ryan swallowed it with ease, milking him for every last drop before finally pulling off, licking his lips as he sat back. Ray's legs felt like jelly, Ryan pulling him onto his lap to keep him from collapsing to the floor. Leaning in, they caught each other's lips, kissing tenderly.

"I'm still kinda sticky from that popsicle, you know."

Ray mumbled between kisses, Ryan smiling at the comment. He pulled away, running a hand through his hair and smirking slyly.

"Maybe you should get in the shower, clean up the mess."

"Maybe I'll need an extra pair of hands to help me clean."

"I know a pair that's free."

Ryan and Ray laughed a little, clearly getting the subtle suggestions they were both making, Ryan's arms slipping under Ray's ass and picking him up. They headed into the bathroom, leaving the AC off and the melted popsicle on the table, for a very confused Gavin to find later.


End file.
